


Pilier brisé

by malurette



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, not really sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Émeraude tenait son rôle, telle une pierre précieuse enchâssée, jusqu'à ce que...





	Pilier brisé

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Pilier brisé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Magic Knight Rayearth  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Émeraude(/Zagato)  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « émeraude » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** CLAMP Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tout aurait été plus facile si Émeraude n’avait jamais rencontré Zagato. Si seulement, fidèle à son prénom et au rôle qui avait été choisi pour elle, elle était restée la princesse prêtresse, décorative et pure, priant sans relâche et sans rien connaître des impuretés du monde qu’elle protégeait… 

Tout le monde l’admirait sans savoir ce qu’elle cachait sous sa carapace lisse et brillante. Personne ne voulait voir le givre dans son cœur.   
Considérant qu’elle n’était plus taillée pour sa charge, elle seule savait dans quelles larmes amères elle se dissolvait en secret et quelle folie elle nourrissait pour y remédier.


End file.
